I Think That I'm In Love With You
by ikkin
Summary: This is a R/T fic~I reposted it so its easier to read and it is COMPLETED! R/R thanx
1. parts 1-4

Author Note~   
  
Pairing~ Rory and Tristan   
  
Rating~ PG-13 some language and kissing   
  
Summary~ Tristan and Rory admit their feelings for one another and finally act upon them.   
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Gilmore Girls, they are owned by the WB, and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just wrote a story using their characters and my own which is Donna.   
  
Feedback~ I would very much like feedback to know how I am doing being a first time fan fic writer. I would also like your opinions on what I have and what you would like to see. You can give me that feedback by emailing me (nikkinoochies@aol.com) thank you again and enjoy!   
  
  
Part 1~ "He Is In The Big Blue Chair"  
  
  
Tristan DuGrey was settled in a big blue, comfortable chair catching up on his reading that afternoon. He finally had a chance to read, since he actually had the time to today. It was Friday afternoon at 3:20, 20 minutes after school ended for that day. Tristan didn't have much to do now, since he didn't have a girlfriend at the time to go out with that night, but that didn't bother him too much anyway since the only girl that he did want, didn't really seem to want him back… *Rory Gilmore…* he thought to himself, *what are you doing tonight?* Tristan sighed as he began to shift in the chair in the Chilton library, becoming more and more engrossed in his book as the thoughts of Rory slipped out of his mind…for the time being.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory wasn't in a rush to head home that night since her mother was held up at a huge inn convention that night and she had told her grandmother that she had a study session for a big test coming up. Her grandmother of course let her go to her studying, as she wanted Rory to excel in Chilton so she could get into her dream future~Harvard.   
  
As Rory pulled out her social studies book out of her locker out popped the book she had been reading the night of Louise's' party. It was an excellent book, but she had just been so busy and hadn't had the chance to finish it just yet, *I think I'll just hop into the library and catch up on my reading* she thought. She glanced at her watch, *its only 3:30, plenty of time for me to be able to catch the 5 o'clock bus home tonight.* With that she picked up her school bag with all her books and walked toward Chilton library.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Within 5 minutes she was at the front door of Chilton library, pushing it open. Rory started toward the big blue chair that she always sat in when she came to this place.  
  
*Aw man someone beat me to it* Rory though then sighed out loud. But something about the person sitting in the chair seemed all too familiar to her, TRISTAN! Rory at once knew. Her heart started beating faster and she felt her cheeks redden at once *I would know that hair and the way he tilts his head when he is concentrating on something anywhere. It is so cute when he does that, how come I have never realized this before?* Rory questioned herself. *Maybe its because he doesn't know your name* she scolded herself. But then she thought back to the party…and their kiss…and how lame it was of her to run out on him crying. *How humiliating!!* She sighed again.  
  
By now it was almost 4 and she still hadn't begun reading. Tristan was now so engrossed in his book he hadn't even noticed she was there. Sure he had looked up now and then, but he only looked in front of him, not in back of him where Rory was standing there clutching her book in front of her standing there staring and gawking at him.   
  
Tristan turned his head around because he had the feeling someone was looking at him. He was good with that sort of thing because so many girls just stood there gawking at him. Most of the time he thought it was pretty lame, but he never let the girl know that, he winked at them most of the time and saw their knees go weak. But this girl staring at him came as a huge shock. It was Rory. The person he had been longing for all his life. The girl he had been waiting to find. He had so had many girlfriends that meant nothing, nothing at all to him (actually none of them meant anything except for maybe 1 or 2, but it was never anything like what he felt for Rory). But Rory, she was so much different then any other girl he had meet before. In fact the first time he saw her he knew 'she is the one' Tristan knew it, now if he could only convince her…  
  
*OMG! He saw me staring at him!* Rory thought to herself as her face she imagined had turned as bright as a tomato, but the look on his face-his smile made her forget the fact she had been staring at him only moments ago. *Was she staring at me???* Tristan wondered, *Boy I sure hope so.*  
  
"Hey there…mar-RORY" Tristan said to her.  
  
"Umm well, umm hello there Tristan" Rory said back to him obviously flusted.   
  
"Well don't you have to take a bus home from here right after school?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Yea, well my mom is out at a convention tonight…" She told him the whole story about her mom and the meeting/convention and how she talked her grandparents out of dinner tonight, "…and then I'm going to take the 5 o'clock bus home at 5." She finished telling him. Tristan just smirked shaking his head a little. "What?!" Rory asked him semi-annoyed at his gesture.  
  
"Well, Rory there is no bus leaving here at 5." He told her, even though he knew very well that there was one that left specially on Fridays at that time. But he looked at this as an opportunity, and a very good one in fact.  
  
"No, but there is!" she protested as he just shook his head. "Ok then how am I supposed to get a ride?" she knew what he was going to say but she just wanted him to say it to her anyway.  
  
"I guess I could give ya a lift," he told her.  
  
"Well ok, I guess. I mean I have no other choice…right?" she provoked.  
  
"Right, whatever you say. Let's go now," Tristan said to her as he gathered up his books to leave, *go Dugrey you lucky guy* he said to himself and instantly felt a smile illuminate onto his face.  
  
"Ok lets" Rory said. *Wow what a great smile* she found herself thinking, *and how did I never notice it before? Or did I just not want to?* She wondered. She felt a grin come onto her face just by looking at him.  
  
As if he could tell what she was feeling, or if she knew how he felt he grabbed her hand and lead her out to his new shiny black BMW z3. At the grasp of her hand with his he noted that her face not only looked shocked, but it had the biggest smile contained that he had ever seen. He thought to himself that he probably looked the same exact way.  
  
*And this is only the beginning too* they both thought as they arrived at the car.  
  
  
Part 2~ "The Time Of Our Lives"  
  
  
Tristan walked Rory over to the passenger side of his new 2 door Beemer, still holding hands with Rory. He knew that he had to drop her hand in order to actually leave the school parking lot, but he still didn't want to just yet. He flashed Rory one of his trademark killer smiles, squeezed her hand that fit perfectly enclosed in his, and then let her hand down with a small drop.  
  
Rory of course was disappointed at letting go of hands with Tristan; it just felt too right for her, but she knew they had to let go so they could get going. Plus, she also hoped there would be a lot more of that later that night as well.  
  
"Hey Rory give me your bags so I can put them in the trunk," Tristan said to her.  
  
"Oh. Here ya go," She said giving him her bags as he lifted them onto his shoulders and popped open the trunk of his car momentarily slipping out of Rory's vision. Then once again only seconds later Tristan's head popped up as he slammed shut the trunk and started towards the driver's side door.   
  
Once they were both seated in the soft gray leather of Tristan's car, he asked "So where to Miss Gilmore?"   
  
Rory laughed at his absurd comment but managed to say, "I don't care Mr. DuGrey."   
  
"Well now this doesn't give me much to go on now does it?" He laughed.  
  
"Nope I guess not," Rory shrugged.  
  
*This is gonna be harder than I thought* Tristan thought.   
  
"Well, are you hungry at all?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Alright then lets go eat, what would you like?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Hmm," Rory pondered, "how about Italian? Yeah I'm in the mood for Italian right now," she laughed.  
  
"Italian it is then. We can go to Café Gazelle," Tristan suggested.  
  
"Whoa that's expensive," Rory started and Tristan just shrugged his shoulders, "no, what I mean is, neither of us have anything to wear there…I mean we can't exactly go there dressed in our Chilton uniforms." She finished  
  
"Yeah, your right." Tristan said, "We can just stop by my place and pick up stuff to wear. You can wear something of my mothers."  
  
"Well I don't want to wear something or hers if-" Tristan cut her off by saying "don't worry she won't care. Besides she wouldn't even notice." he said as he gently picked up her hand with the one he wasn't using to drive and squeezed her hand softly. She smiled and began to blush immediately, as Tristan spoke, "it's only about another 15 minutes from here or so."  
  
"Ok," Rory smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Within 15 minutes Rory found Tristan pull onto a road that held many huge houses. *Wow! I though that my grandmothers was big…* she thought.   
  
"Here we are!" Tristan sang out as they pulled into the circular driveway of the 3rd house in. it was a long and very wide gray stone house that was well 4 times or even more the size of Rory's own home.  
  
Tristan stopped the car and undid he belt and ran around the front of the car to open up Rory's car down for her.  
  
"Well thank you Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Anything for you my dear." Tristan said in a fake English accent. Rory burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," she said.  
  
"I was being totally serious." He whispered as he started to inch toward Rory getting ready to kiss her...  
  
"Tristan!" one of his many house keepers called. "Are you going to stay in for dinner tonight?" she asked him.  
  
Tristan disgusted at her awful timing said to her, "well I have a guest here."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'm Donna." The women replied.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory. Its very nice to meet you."  
  
"Aww what a deary!" Donna said, "well I'll be in the kitchen tell me what's up in 5 minutes!" she called over he shoulder as she sauntered into the house.  
  
"Damn," Tristan muttered.  
  
"Do you want to stay in and eat? Cause she looks like she's really in the mood to whip up something yummy," Rory said looking up toward Tristan. It saddened her to see him look all upset because the woman had horrible timing, but it got her sad as well.   
  
"Don't ya wanna go somewhere though? I mean somewhere nice to eat?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure, of course I do, but I don't have the clothes and I have another set of regular clothes in my bag that I could change into too." She told him. Then she got a little brave and added, "we can go out to eat another time. When we both will be ready."  
  
"Ok. It's a deal then," He said as his eyes lighted up a little.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Rory grabbing his hand and pulling him to the front door then grabbed the doorknob pushing it open.  
  
* * *  
  
Tristan lead Rory up the steps to the left on the second floor, "this is my 'quarters,'" he told her. Then he opened up the doors that lead to his bedroom. Rory distinguished that it was huge and neatly kept.   
  
He sat on his bed as he bent down to take off he shoes and glanced up at Rory tilting his head implying that she sit down next to him. She followed his lead and sat down on his blue comforter, king sized bed.  
  
*How many other girls had Tristan brought up to this same spot?* she asked herself, *yuck* she thought.  
  
"Well you can change right here, I'm going to tell Donna that we're gonna eat here, then I'll change" He told her grabbing some clothes.  
  
"Alright, sounds good," she said. Tristan smiled and sat down next to her again but closer this time.   
  
"Rory you sure are something else," Tristan whispered to her as he softly tucked a loose strand of hair back in place behind her ear. "You are something else."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said smiling and gazing back into his eager big, beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Your welcome." Tristan said as he titled his head to the side, moved it down and sweetly placed a kiss on Rory's lips. It was a very tender kiss that grew more and more passion filled as time passed.   
  
The two were fully engaged in some major passion filled lip locking when came the voice of Donna once again.  
  
"Tristan! Come down here I need to know!" bellowed Donna.   
  
Tristan paused the kiss and said to Rory, "I will be right back!" he promised as he gave her one more small lingering kiss.  
  
"Ok, but you better hurry back!" she made he promise.  
  
"Oh I will defiantly be right back Rory. I promise." He said as he gave her another small kiss then jogged out of the room to tell Donna they were going to eat there.  
  
  
  
Part 3~ "Meant To Be"  
  
* * *  
  
"Donna?" Tristan asked as he walked into the shiny, huge kitchen. He was in a hurry to tell her that Rory and himself were going to say in that night to eat there, but she was nowhere in sight. "Donna?" he asked again.  
  
"Sorry Tristan sweetie," Donna apologized as she came out of the walk in pantry, "I was just looking for some flour for those peanut butter cookies that you love. So anyway what's up then?"  
  
"Well we decided to eat in," Tristan told her, "and also if you could make it something Italian that would be great!"  
  
"Italian huh? How bout some spaghetti so you two can get a hold of the same one piece and-"  
  
"Donna!" Tristan exclaimed a bit annoyed, "please."  
  
"Oh don't you give me that! I know that you are totally in love with her. I mean the way you were looking at her, and the way she was looking at you. It was just so obvious!" she told Tristan,  
  
"Wow do you really think so?" he asked Donna.  
  
"Puhleease honey! It was more than obvious…so when did you guys start going out?" Donna pressed.  
  
"Well, umm, we aren't exactly going out yet," he admitted.  
  
"Why the heck not?! You two are made for each other! My god! It was sooo evident, the two of you met for a reason. And that reason was to be together, I'm sure of it." Donna concluded.  
  
"Yea? Do ya really think? I mean the first time I saw her I thought to myself 'whoa she is the one that you have been waiting for forever.' I'm just glad someone else noticed it too." Tristan admitted.  
  
"Well suga, I think she knows it too, but she was just as scared as you were. Ask her out before both of you lose it." She advised him.  
  
"Thanks Don! I'm really glad you're here," he admitted once again to her as she pulled him into her arms and gave him a hug and placed a kiss onto his cheek.  
  
"Go get her. I'm sure she can't wait to see you. And don't forget to-"  
  
"I won't Donna don't worry! Thanks so much again!" he called to her.  
  
"No problem hun!" Donna called after him, but he was already running up the stairs to find Rory. "Aww to be young and in love that much," Donna chuckled to herself, "aww to be young and in love."  
  
* * *   
  
  
*I've got to tell Rory what I feel for her no matter what!* Tristan told himself as he began walking up the stairs, *I have to tell her that I, I, that I love her!*  
  
* * *  
  
As Rory heard footsteps coming down the hallway she instantly perked up. *Here he comes! Here he comes! I have to tell him what I feel for him. That I, I that I love him!* she sighed but she knew that he had to know no matter what.  
  
* * *  
  
As Tristan approached the doors to his bedroom he took a deep breath and opened the doors to find Rory sitting sweetly on his bed in her changed clothes. She was wearing a pair of worn out bell-bottom jeans and a purple 3-quarter sleeve shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes. Nobody wearing jeans had ever looked this good to him before.  
  
"Wow" Tristan breathed out loud.  
  
"Wow?" Rory asked.  
  
"You really look great." He told her.  
  
"I'm only wearing jeans though," Rory laughed.  
  
"Yeah but you look really great," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," she said skeptically.  
  
"I have something to tell you Rory." Tristan said to her seriously.  
  
"Ok I have something to tell you to-but you go first," she said.  
  
"Alright, fair enough." Tristan started, "Rory I don't know how to say this, but I-I" he began.  
  
  
Part Four~ "About Time"  
  
"I-I…" Tristan stuttered again.  
  
*Spit it out already!* Rory thought to herself, *do you feel the same way that I do?*  
  
As Tristan continued to stutter on he realized he sounded like a babbling fool, "Rory, will you go out with me?" he didn't have the nerve to tell her how he felt just yet. He had to save some stuff for another time after all. Besides he did plan on seeing a lot more of her than he had been before.  
  
"Well Tristan, I do think that the 'Tristan and Rory' thing does have a certain ring to it, so yes, I will go out with you." Rory told him her blue eyes glistening and filling up with tears. She noticed Tristan chuckle a little at her 'Tristan/Rory' comment, but she was so happy that she just began to cry.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?" Tristan asked her a single tear slid down her cheek. On instinct Tristan moved his finger to her cheek and wiped away the falling tear. He saw her smile and then he smiled as well, yet other tears trickled from her big blue eyes as Tristan kissed away her tears. She continued to cry a bit, but she also let out a little laugh at his super cute and sweet gesture.  
  
"its just that this is so, its so, so right. I mean you and me. us. you have no idea how long I've been waiting." Tristan nodded in agreement, he understood her, which was one thing that she liked so much about him.   
  
"Trust me I know exactly how you feel…" Tristan sighed.  
  
"Hmmm I don't get it what do you mean," said an obviously confused Rory.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Tristan told her. *You can't tell her how much you've wanted her or else she'll think your…* he couldn't even bear to think of what she would think of that. *Save that story of how much you love her for another time* he told himself.  
  
"Kids! Tristan, Rory! Your dinner is ready!" bellowed Donna from down at the bottom of the stairs. "Food come n get it while it's still hot!"  
  
"What a character," Tristan laughed.  
  
"Oh yea I totally agree with you there," Rory cracked up.  
  
"Well we better go eat now," Tristan said as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers between hers. "Let's go."   
  
"Mmm." Was Rory's only response.  



	2. parts 5-9

Part 5~ "Wrong Turn"  
  
  
"Come on slow poke!" Tristan taunted Rory as he led her down the hall.  
  
"Hey! If I were you I wouldn't be talking!" Rory joked back to him pushing him gently.  
  
"Now you know your gonna get it don't you?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Oh yea?! Come n get me!" she teased him as she began running to the stairs.  
  
"Yea? And you know the way?" he played back with her.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm excellent with direction," Rory informed him.  
  
"Yup, I can see that," Tristan rolled his eyes when she ran past the hall where the staircase was. *Well there is another one a ways down yet* he thought.  
  
"Here we go," Rory informed Tristan as she turned down the next hall. *Am I going the right way?* she wondered.  
  
"Ok," was Tristan's only response.  
  
"And now we turn here," Rory said proudly as Tristan reached for her hand and once more laced his fingers into hers intertwining them. Once Rory turned into that hall all she saw was yet another hall. "Oh," she said a loud, "guess it was a wrong turn after all?" she laughed but blushed too at the same time. *He must think I'm a complete fool! How could I have been so ignarent, I should've just let him lead the way!*  
  
*Uh oh DuGrey, she is embarrassed. Make it up to her.* he thought. "Rory?" she looked up, "don't worry everyone, and I mean everyone gets lost in here their first couple times." He told her making her feel better. What he told her wasn't a lie either everyone did get lost at first and some people still did.  
  
She laughed. "Thanks Trist," she said in a quiet voice, "thanks."  
  
With that, through the huge window that looked outside she could see that it had started to pour outside. "Whoa, it's raining pretty hard out there," she told Tristan.  
  
"Yea, wow it is," he agreed.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if the power is going to go out?" Rory thought aloud as a huge clash of thunder sounded through the whole house.  
  
"Ya know your right. It's a very good possibility that the power will go out." Tristan acknowledged. "Do you wanna maybe call your mom and give her a heads up on things maybe?" he asked knowing her mom would want to know what was up.  
  
"Yes Tristan, thanks. My mom will definitely want to know where I am, who I'm with and stuff." She agreed.  
  
"Well we can head down, you can call then we can eat." Tristan settled.  
  
"Okie dokes. But this time you can lead the way…" Rory joked.  
  
"Alright deal," Tristan agreed as Rory this time reached up for his hand and he eagerly accepted it. "Rory?"  
  
"Yea Tristan?" she asked as he craned his neck to kiss her. A million thoughts ran through Rory's head as the kiss grew and both of them eager with their newly found love, (well now newly, newly found. Just know have been heard/agreed by both) *this is so perfect! Why did I waste time on that Dean?! When Tristan here has been so perfect for me? Well now that I have this I'm never going to let it go* Rory concluded in her head.  
  
"Tristan I never want to let you go!" Rory said into his lips but he didn't hear it, for his was too consumed with all his enthusiasm in Rory.  
  
"I never want to let you go," she said again and this time he heard it.  
  
"What is it Rory? I'm never and I mean never going to let you go. No matter who or what gets in our way." Tristan told her speaking directly from the heart. "How could I? You are my everything, you're perfect!"  
  
Rory smiled a genuine smile, "good cause then I would have to kill you for playing with my heart," she told him.  
  
"Never could I do that," Tristan sighed as he titled his head slightly to the left and once again kissed her, much longer this time.  
  
"Ror? I hate to do this, but we have to go eat." He interrupted their kiss.  
  
"Oh yea your right! I totally forgot about the food," she slapped herself on the head slightly as a joke and laughed. "Lead the way knower of all the halls in the house," she said lightly.  
  
"As you wish, soon to be knower of the house," he said to Rory as they walked downstairs to eat their dinner.  
  
  
Part 6~ "Flashlights"  
  
  
"Now you make a turn here…and voila! Your at the steps." Tristan explained to Rory.  
  
"So now you're expecting me to know this huh?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yup yup," Tristan told her.  
  
"BOOM!" a huge clash or thunder crashed down that shook the whole house and they looked out of the window and noticed a tremendous lightning bolt hit.  
  
"Whoa that looked kinda close there…" Rory stammered.  
  
"Yeah, it was way too close for comfort," Tristan agreed.  
  
Just then another lightning bolt fell in the distance.  
  
"Ok now this definitely cannot be good, at all," Rory said her voice shaking a little bit as Tristan just nodded his head. Only seconds after Rory had said that did the power go out.   
  
"Shit!" Tristan screamed out, "why the hell did the power need to go out?"  
  
"Oh my God! Tristan where are you?!" Rory screamed absolutely freaked out, as she began swinging her hands around in search of Tristan.   
  
"Rory! I'm right here," he told her finding her hit him as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close. "Don't worry I know where to go," he coaxed her.  
  
"Really? Good to know," Rory teased him back, but Tristan noted a sound of uncertainty and fear in her voice.  
  
"Of course…now you'll know how to find yourself around in the dark." Tristan humored Rory and pulled her into him closer.  
  
"Tristan! Rory dear!" Came the all too familiar voice of Donna coming up the stairs.   
  
"Don! We're right here by the stairs!" Tristan called down to her, as the 2 of them saw light from a flashlight coming up the steps.  
  
"Here have a flashlight you 2." Donna said to them as she handed Tristan a flashlight. "The power will most likely be out all night. I was watching the news and we are in a warning zone here. Some kinda severe thunder storms and flooding or something." She told them, "but I'm sure its nothing to be scared of," she assured them.  
  
"Thanks again Donna," Tristan thanked her.   
  
"Even though I don't really believe those damn crazy weather people, I think you should grab some candles and blankets and maybe head to the guest room in the basement. Cause you know that never gets flooded and that lightning looked close, well you'll be safe," she assured them. "Oh yea grad some food. I made some sandwiches and brought out some bottled water. Now listen to me blab! Go get going I'll see you too after this whole thing blows over." Donna finished.  
  
"Ok Donna, umm see ya later?" Tristan asked. "Later." He said as she turned back down the stairs leaving him and Rory alone once again, but this time with light.  
  
"Ror? Are you ok you haven't said anything yet." Tristan asked his brown furrowing a bit in concern.  
  
"Well, yea. I mean I have you after all, but I really, really hate thunderstorms and no power and stuff. Well let's get all that stuff and head down?" she suggested.  
  
"Ok lets." Tristan agreed.  
  
With that Tristan lead Rory to where the DuGrey's kept all the spare blankets and such. Tristan and Rory began to pull some blankets out and then Tristan led them down the dark hall down to the stairs. The rain was coming down even harder now and since it was late the night outside was pitch black. The only light that gave them the faintest idea of what was going on was the flashlight that Tristan was carrying.   
  
Part 7~ "Summer Lovin?"  
  
As Tristan and Rory kept walking down the hall with only the flashlight guiding their way, Rory finally mumbled, "gee did I ever tell you how much I truly, truly hate thunder storms?"  
  
"Well yes I do believe that you did tell me that," Tristan chuckled.  
  
"Alrighty 'cause I really do," Rory added laughing a little bit too. BOOM! Yet another thunder boomed off only a little ways off and brought Rory into Tristan's big, strong arms. "That one seemed even closer that time…" Rory drifted off, obviously a little ashamed of jumping into his arms.  
  
"Yea but we will be fine. I'm here with you, everything is going to be alright." Tristan assured her.  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." She agreed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am and you know it!" he told her being ever so full of himself.  
  
"Eww! Arrogant much?" she asked him laughing inwardly at his obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Nah, not at all. I can take a joke," he told Rory.  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Now getting off that subject…" Rory decided to change the subject since it was getting nowhere.  
  
"What did you get on the bio test?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"What?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"What did you get on the bio test?" he asked her again.  
  
"Oh! I get it! Your teasing me 'cause that's what I asked you when you didn't want to talk about your breaking up with Sum--… um I mean, yea, uh, I got a 93 on that test, it was kinda hard too, what about you? I mean what do you think?" Rory asked Tristan not wanting to get on the subject of his ex-girlfriend. *Rory how much of a dumb ass are you?! Dumb, dumb, dumb! That's all you need to do is spoil an absolute perfect evening, that has been the best of your life, by saying stupid shit all about his ex? Oh my God, eww dumb! Ok get a grip and never mention it again, never. Does he still have feelings for her? I hope not…no he doesn't he is with me now, and it is perfect so I have to stop worrying. I am just going to end up doing or saying something dumb and screw it up. Ok stop!*   
  
"I got a 91, and it wasn't that hard I didn't think," Tristan relayed to her. Rory just nodded her head a little and looked in the other direction not wanting Tristan to see her this way, getting jealous of his ex. "Rory?" she looked down, "Rory what's wrong? You ok?" he asked her getting concerned.  
  
He pulled her into him and she tried to stay calm but the tears were coming down and she couldn't stop them. She cleared her throat and tried to ask him as calmly as she could bear, "Tristan do you still have, uh feelings for Summer?"  
  
"What the hell Rory? Of course not!" he made sure that he was going to convince her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I never really did have feelings for her…I um…" he started not sure whether or not to continue but he looked at Rory her eyes begging him to tell her the rest. "I just wanted to make you jealous and so I went out with her. Sorry." Then being brave he added, "Rory I wanted it to be you and now it is and I am more happy than I have ever been before. This is the best night of my life. "He confessed to her.  
  
"Its ok. I'm glad that she means nothing to you. Actually truthfully I am more than glad you wanted me all this time…" she let it drop at that but truthfully inside she was jumping for joy. *Me, me, me!*  
  
"Good!" Tristan said as he pulled her into yet another long, delicious kiss. "Hey ready to go down and maybe actually eat finally?"  
  
"Sure sounds good," she agreed.  
  
"Kk," he said as he led the way.   
  
  
Part 8~ "Everything"  
  
When they got into the kitchen they noted the table was set and it had dimly lit candles all around it.  
  
"Wow," Rory breathed in.  
  
"Yea, it is beautiful," Tristan agreed, "how about a little mood setting?" he asked as he turned or the radio and a songs music began to fill their ears.  
  
  
Find me here  
speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place   
where I find peace again  
  
you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
  
you are the life   
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you are everything  
  
and how can I   
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
  
you calm the storms  
you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
would you take me deeper now  
  
and how can I   
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
  
and how can I   
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me   
how could it be  
any better than this  
  
'cause you're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything  
everything  
  
you are all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything  
everything  
  
you are all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything  
everything  
  
you are all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything  
everything  
  
and how can I   
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
  
and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better   
any better than this  
  
would you tell me   
how could it be   
any better than this  
  
It took both of them a minute to recollect their thoughts after they heard that song. *That tells the story of us perfectly* they were both thinking.  
  
"Lifehouse is one of my favorite groups," Tristan said breaking into both of their thoughts.  
  
"That was a really great song. I've never heard that song before. I guess I'll have to get the cd and listen to it. I mean if all their songs are that good it must be a really great cd." Rory thought out loud.   
  
"Yea it is a good cd," he agreed, "I have it, you can borrow it sometime if you would like?"  
  
"Thanks! That would be great," she said planning on taking up Tristan on his offer.  
  
"Awesome, lets eat!" he said digging into the plate of spaghetti in front of him.  
  
**Author note~ the song here is by Lifehouse it is called "Everything"(number 12) thus the parts name. The Lifehouse cd is really good too! Please review and tell me what you want to see happen and email me nikkinoochies@aol.com mailto:nikkinoochies@aol.com thanks! ~Nikki  
  
Part 9~"Dial Tone"  
  
  
"Mmm mmm! This spaghetti is fabulous!" Rory exclaimed and then began to stuff he face with even more.   
  
"Mmm mmm huh?" Tristan laughed, "but yeah I do agree this is actually very good. I wonder where she picked it up from?" Tristan joked.  
  
"Mean!" Rory coaxed back, "you know that she made it! Geez give a little credit to the cook now!" she laughed again as she lightly tossed her dark, hunter green cloth napkin at him.  
  
"Hey! Don't get all feisty now, unless you wanna start a food fight, which I defiantly would discourage seeming as though you know I would win!" Tristan antagonized her.   
  
"Haha no! But there is no way in hell that I would waste this incredible, delectable, delicious.." she went on.  
  
"Ok enough of all the words describing the food. I mean I know that you're like the living thesaurus but come on spare me this once!"  
  
"Now you know that you're going to die!" she told him eyeing him up with an evil glare. Rory then got up and began to charge him as Tristan just grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her to death. "Ahh! Stop! Ahh no that tickles, stop!" Rory pleaded her eyes tearing up as she began to fall into a laughing fit of giggles.   
  
"There is no way I am gonna stop!" He told her, just then his cell phone rang, which was on the counter in the kitchen, which was right next to the dining room where the two of them where. "Hey my cell still works!" Tristan said excitedly as he left Rory alone for the time being and jogged to the kitchen and answered his cell. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Tristan? Hey its Paris." The caller on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Umm hey Paris?" he said shrugging his shoulders to Rory who was giving him a *why the hell is Paris calling you look * "What's up?" He asked Paris.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over my place… I mean cause no one is home and I'm kinda lonely, cold, scared…" she went on.  
  
"Well Paris, Rory is over right now and I have to really be with her right now." He told her.   
  
"Why the hell? I mean why is Rory over your house?" Paris asked Tristan getting pissed off that he was with Rory.  
  
"We're going out," he told her out flat.  
  
"Oh I see." She said just as the phone reception crackled. "Well I have to go bye!" she said angrily as she slammed down the phone cursing to herself.  
  
"Bye," Tristan said to the dial tone that echoed in his ear.   
  
"What was that all about?" Rory asked him seeming a little annoyed.  
  
"She wanted me to come over cause she was scared and all this other crap," Tristan told Rory. "Pretty pitiful. Like I would go over to her place and 'protect' her." They both laughed. "I told her you were here, so she knows about us." They both exchanged a smile. "So ya think the whole school will know about us by the time we get back there?"  
  
"Oh definitely!" Rory laughed as she pulled Tristan into another great kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
And when they went back to school the news was already all over the whole school.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author note~Please review my story! thanks Nikki 


End file.
